


Small Things

by EveningWrites



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Self-Harm, Tags will be updated as more is added, self harm being thk stabbing themself as they do in the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningWrites/pseuds/EveningWrites
Summary: A collection of short, bite-size Hollow Knight stories. There won't be any set schedule for chapters to be added, they'll pretty much just come as I get inspired.The first story is Rigor Mortis, in which the Hollow Knight doubts they are alive after all.





	Small Things

Surely they are dead.

They've been here so long; surely they  _ must _ be dead. The faint thought ends up playing on a loop through their mind as time passes, the Light furious and blinding inside them, choking them. Her voice roars in their mind, or perhaps outside. They aren't sure. They aren't sure they're even alive anymore. Pain feels so far away as their mask cracks and Her Light pierces their abdomen from the inside out. Slowly it bleeds through them, and they're certain if they were alive they would be shedding silent tears from the pain of it by now.

It makes them sick.

Their insides distantly feel like they're being boiled, bubbling up and melting until they will soon spill out of them. Are they alive? They can't be. She makes them writhe within their bindings, forces them to struggle against the chains designed to keep the both of them in, and they cannot stop Her. They have no control here, no choice, no will.

They are broken.

It feels like it's just the two of them for eons before something breaks, something  _ opens _ . Their vision is blurred in Her control as She watches someone approach. A sibling, they realize, and something stirs in them, a feeling they cannot place. One by one, chains break, and they fall quite unceremoniously to the floor. They are stiff. Their body is exhausted. Still, their joints creak and painful-sounding cracks resonate through the temple as they're forced to their hand and knees, and She makes them grasp their nail tightly. She makes them stand, forces them to fight their sibling.

They don't want this.

Their grip on their nail tightens. So does their sibling's.

They _don't_ _want this_.

She makes them raise their nail to implant it into their sibling's mask.

_ They don't want this! _

They plunge the nail into themself. Her Light recedes a moment, stunned, and they do it again. And again. And again.

** _They are alive._ **

And they will fight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to give me a prompt for the next short story, I'm likely to start taking them on my Tumblr blog @evening-art , so check it out I'd you'd like!


End file.
